Hollow Power
by Atlantean Pineapple
Summary: This is a fanfic based on The Riddles of Epsilon by Christine MortonShaw. Jess has been through much, defeating Cimul with the help of Epsilon and Agapetos. But now, when Epsilon's visits are decreasing, a new mystery arises. Will Jess want to solve it?
1. A New Song

Disclaimer: I do not own The Riddles of Epsilon.

_Sleep now lovely one_

_So I can see your face_

_It's been too long _

_Since I've seen your grace_

_You enchant_

_My heart with your smile_

_Dream of me, sweet one_

_Stay for a while._

_Trust in me, my beauty_

_For I sing for you_

_Dream of me always_

_Dreams can come true_

_I have been judged_

_By a stone-hearted court_

_You're not alone, sweet one_

_Alone no more._

_In dreams I am free_

_In dreams I shall stay_

_Where everything I know_

_Is taken away_

_You have the power_

_Deep within_

_Release my soul, sweet one_

_So it begins._

Author's Note: Just thought I would try something new. I have never written a Riddles of Epsilon fic, but figured since I can't find any it might be nice.  Please review.


	2. New Danger?

Disclaimer: I do not own The Riddles of Epsilon.

It had been such a long time since he had left her anything, appeared to her, or even since she felt watched by his piercing eyes. Rather, she would notice a crab or fish or Domino, her dog, staring at her. When she would turn to look closer, they would scuttle or swim or bound away. Every passing day, Jess would feel more and more alone. She had started to believe that Epsilon had abandoned her.

But then, yesterday, Mrs. Shilling had entered her attic room and dropped a bundle of five small, white flowers on her bed, smiled tightly, shook her head, and walked out. Jess had been so overjoyed to have a sign that Epsilon was still there, that she forgot to be mad at Mrs. Shilling for entering her room without knocking.

It had been a week since she had last visited the cottage, but with this renewed hope and the fact that she had slept beautifully (she'd had the most wonderful dream), she decided to head out. As she passed through the house, rather early, her mother smiled knowingly at her. "Say hi to the air for me," her mother would tease every time she saw Jess going to the cottage.

She was speaking of Epsilon, of course. He was a Bright Being and had 'helped' Jess solve the mystery of Yolande, whose real identity was Cimul, the Lord of Inversion. 'Helped', meaning that he had given her countless riddles to solve and piece together, all while nearly scaring her to death. But he was trustworthy, and a servant of Agapetos.

Jess practically ran to Epsilon's cottage, meaning she had to rest for a moment on the stone seat halfway up. When she stepped in, she saw no one, but called, "Epsilon?"

There was no answer. Jess sighed and walked up into Epsilon's room where she spotted the note on the desk. It was in Lumic code, as always, and read, "I have not abandoned you. I will meet with you here, tomorrow." Jess grinned. _Perfect_, she thought. _Wait, he is going to meet me here? It has been so long since I've seen him!_ _I wonder why he needs to see me now? _For Jess knew it was important. At the bottom of the note, after the Epsilon symbol of a half feather toppled over, there were more symbols. "Be here early. Don't forget. Keep an eye on your surroundings."

Jess sighed and turned to leave. She had to help out a bit today. _Ick_. She walked back, Epsilon's warning just registering. She spun around, looking each way. What was going on now? Was Cimul back? Had Agapetos been more injured than they believed? Was Epsilon himself hurt? Could Epsilon be hurt? Were there more Dark Beings? _Worse_ Dark Beings? Were they after her mother? Or her? She was panicking herself. As her eyes moved over the land, a soft, mysterious tune called to her.

It would have frightened her if she had not been humming it herself. It was from her dream the night before. The words ran through her head, calming her, offering comfort and safety.

_Sleep now lovely one_

_So I can see your face_

_It's been too long _

_Since I've seen your grace_

_You enchant_

_My heart with your smile_

_Dream of me, sweet one_

_Stay for a while._

Jess was exceedingly lucky, for due to her slow pace, she had just reached the stone bench when she fell into a deep sleep, and she toppled roughly onto it.


	3. The Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own The Riddles of Epsilon.

The trees were tall and swayed gently in the wind, bordering the small streams and tumbling rivers that flowed up and down the tiny hills that popped out of the ground in no apparent pattern. The roaring of the magnificent waterfall that pounded into a glassy still pool was strangely muted.

"Hello." The voice was deep and smooth, almost unreal against the silence.

Jess gasped. "Hello?" He voice echoed, "ello-ello-ello?"

"It is good to see you, Jess." A young man appeared, wearing strange clothes of silvery fabric, like a knight would wear. _What were they called? Oh! Tunics!_ He was tall and muscular for his age, and had black hair that framed his slightly pale face perfectly. His smile was kind, as were his eyes. His eyes. His eyes transformed him into an unearthly creature, so beautiful that it was impossible to attach him to a name such as human. Surrounding the pupils was bright green which seemed to sway like the grass around them, surrounded by a ring of dark blue that swirled and tugged like the ocean, with smudges of bright purple that appeared and vanished from time to time likes the sands of a sunlit beach.

"Wh- who are you?" Jess stammered, voice echoing still.

The man's smile faded sadly, and in that instant, Jess would have done anything to bring the happiness back and see him grin. "My name is Matthias. Do you not recognize me, lenura."

"What?" Jess questioned faintly.

"It means, 'sweet one'," Matthias said softly, a compassionate smile taking his lips from the small frown.

Jess smiled also, in response, blushing furiously. Then the voice of Matthias was no longer speaking, but the words to the song in her dream echoed in her mind.

_Trust in me, my beauty_

_For I sing for you_

_Dream of me always_

_Dreams can come true_

_I have been judged_

_By a stone-hearted court_

_Your not alone sweet one_

_Alone no more._

Jess had closed her eyes to listen, and when she opened them, she saw Matthias was smiling at her handsomely, as he faded into the mist spreading from the crystal pool until it clouded her vision and mind completely.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ugh. Sea sickness was terrible. _Wait! Seasickness!? I'm not on a boat!_ Jess' eyes shot open as she realized someone must be carrying her. But who? She turned her head to see a familiar faced staring down at her, smirking, clearly amused. "Epsilon!" she gasped. "You weren't supposed to be here 'till tomorrow!"

"Look up," was his simple reply.

Jess looked into the sky and sent him a confused look. It was only a few minutes after she had fallen asleep. "What?"

Epsilon looked slightly concerned. "You slept there all that time?"

"What do you mean? It's only been a few minutes," Jess grumbled.

"Actually, it has been a whole day and a few minutes," Epsilon corrected.

Jess jumped out of Epsilon's arms and nearly fell she was so sore. She groaned and stretched. "Mom! She's gonna kill me!"

Epsilon just watched her silently, hands folded behind his back. He knew she would forget her impending murder soon.

"Wait, you said to watch out for my surrounding."

"A lot of good that warning did," Epsilon said with a stern glance at her as he continued back toward the cottage. Jess followed obediently.

"So? What is going on this time? Any more riddles? Clues from the past that are really from the future?" Jess questioned bitterly.

"Perhaps," Epsilon stated quietly. "You looked to be having a peaceful sleep," he added, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

Jess blushed, but rolled her eyes. She muttered something about trees and a waterfall and a beautiful something.

"You should go help your mother."

"What? Why? Is she in danger again?" Jess asked in a panic.

Epsilon truly laughed at her distress. "No. She is fine. Angry, but fine. You should go help her."

"But what about-?" Jess started, but Epsilon turned her around and pushed her gently toward her house. She sighed and just kept walking, hoping to get home in one piece.


	4. So It Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own The Riddles of Epsilon.

Author's Note: Here's to my only reviewer, Sakura Hitsugaya! Thank you so much, again!!!! Reviews make this story worth writing!!!

"JESS!" Her mother's angry voice greeted her as she entered the house.

Jess looked at her feet and waited for her mom to find her. When she appeared, her face was red and she was even more obviously furious.

"You promised to help out yesterday! And I can live with you not doing a few chores, BUT DISAPPEARING for the WHOLE NIGHT! That is unacceptable, young lady! I'm tired of you running off to a cottage to see some… some… some BEING that is probably only going to get you into even more trouble! You- you're grounded, Jess! And you know what, EPSILON is grounded, too! You hear that, Epsilon? You're BOTH grounded!"

As her mother yelled, Jess could picture Epsilon perfectly. He would be sitting in a chair, most likely leaning it back on two legs, laughing his perfect, idiot head off. Just for her own amusement, she pictured the chair toppling backwards, and him falling with it. _If only that would really happen, and if only I could see it for real, _Jess thought bitterly.

"What were you DOING, anyway?" she was still loud, but she wasn't screeching anymore, and her frowning face was not as red.

"I went up and got my note, then came back-"

Her mother cut her off. "Don't lie to me, I know you were not back last night!" She was getting angrier again.

"You didn't let me finish, mom!" Jess snapped, frustrated. "I was on my way back, but I- I don't know why, but I fell asleep." Her expression became thoughtful. Now that she thought about it, it was strange that she had fallen asleep. She hadn't felt the least bit tired. And she could have sworn that she had only been asleep for a few minutes as she spoke to Matthias… But a whole day had passed. The thought of spending all that time on the cold, stone bench made her stretch, bringing the reminder of how sore she was to the front of her mind.

Her mother now looked concerned rather than angry. "You didn't pass out, did you?"

"No, I didn't."

"Did you sleep on the ground?"

"No. I slept on a rock. And it kills!" Jess forced a smile, in the hopes that her mother would take away the punishment. "So am I still grounded?"

"Of course, Jess. You need to be more responsible! You could have been hurt!"

Jess sighed angrily. "Fine! But what if Epsilon needs me?" she grumbled.

"If he needs you that bad, he may come and visit you here. Now go help your father. He is in the yard. Apparently, the chickens escaped." The woman sent her daughter one last glare and then left the room.

Jess watched her leave and then turned and walked stiffly outside to help her father with the chickens.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Jess was relaxing in her room, playing a game on the computer (which she was most likely not supposed to be using), and humming the tune from her dream. She took out a piece of paper and started writing the few words she could remember from the song:

Sleep now lovely one

So…

It's been too long

…

You…

…With your smile

…Sweet one

…

…My beauty

…

…Always

Dreams can come true

…

…

…Sweet one

…No more

…I am free

Where…

Is taken away

…

Deep within

…Sweet one

Jess paused there. She knew there was one last line; she even knew what it said. But for some unknown reason, it struck her as familiar… why? All it said was:

So it begins


	5. The Rose

Disclaimer: I do not own The Riddles of Epsilon. 

Thank you to my reviewer: Sakura Hitsugaya.

Autor's Note: This chapter was the hardest one to write so far, sooo… if you have any ideas on how to make it better, please, don't hesitate to tell me. –K.V.

--- --- ---

"A rose for my lenura." Matthias seemed to glide from within the waterfall. In his hand was a rose of white with the slightest touch of pink drifting up from the stem.

Stunned by his absolute beauty, all she could do was accept it and blush.

"How have you been, Jess?" he asked softly.

Jess sighed. "A-alright, I guess. Epsilon is back again, though I guess you wouldn't know who that is…"

He smiled lightly. "Of course I know who he is."

"Oh, right. All figments of my imagination know everything I know."

He acted slightly hurt. "Figment of your imagination? I was under the impression I was more than that." Matthias teased.

"My mind is obviously more creative than I thought to have created you. I didn't think a guy as- well, you know- could exist, even in my mind."

Matthias raised an eyebrow, sitting next to her and pulling her against his shoulder. "I'm always here when you need me." He whispered against her cheek.

She gasped. She could truly feel the warmth of his breath. "Matthias-" Jess started, but he stopped her by putting a finger to her lips.

"It is time to go now, Jess. Until next we meet."

Everything blurred and faded until all that was left was the sound of the waterfall's sudden pounding.

--- --- ---

Jess sat up, but it was still dark. Why had she had to wake up then? She nearly screamed when she saw them, but soon recalled what they were. The multi-faceted eyes of Epsilon were staring at her.

"What?" Jess asked irritably. "I was-"

"Dreaming?" a voice hissed as Epsilon appeared completely.

"Uh… Yeah…"

He walked quickly over to her, obviously agitated, perhaps even angry. When he stood over her, he reached down and snatched something from her bed. When she saw what it was, she gasped and covered her mouth.

It was a white rose with a bit of pink at the bottom.

--- --- ---

Author's Note: I was going to make it longer than this, but I feel like this is a nice, evil place to stop. Bwahahaha! Next chapter will be up soon. Review!


	6. Instructions

Disclaimer: I don't own The Riddles of Epsilon.

Thank you to my reviewer: Sakura Hitsugaya

--- --- ---

Jess stared at the rose in confusion. "Where did that come from?" she asked quietly. It would not be good if her mother or father found them conversing in the middle of the night.

"That is your question to answer." Epsilon said, shocking Jess with the fact that he seemed to be struggling to keep his voice down.

"Epsilon, what's up? Are you… ok?" Jess questioned.

"Where did the rose come from, Jess?" he asked again, his voice rising. She knew she had to answer.

"I really don't know. I just- I had this dream and he gave me a rose just like that one and I woke up… I don't know where it came from." She said it all very quickly, becoming more nervous by the second.

Epsilon took a step back, his face expressionless. "Go to the cottage the minute your punishment is over. I will not be there, but you will have your instructions." He began to fade from her sight.

"Instructions- Epsilon, wait!" Jess' eyes widened. But he was gone.

She dropped onto her back, sighing heavily. "What now," she muttered.

--- --- ---

Early the next morning she set out toward the cottage. Her mother, knowing her late arrival was indeed an accident and that something was urgent (due to a note finished with a toppled half feather), had revoked her punishment and sent her on her way with a lunch packed in a paper bag. She sat on the bench when she had reached the halfway point to try to prepare herself for what she would find. With a sigh, she continued up to the cottage. Strangely, it seemed as it had the first few times she had gone there. Creepy. Jess didn't take the time to wonder why and walked into the main room, and then headed up to Epsilon's room and immediately saw the new addition to the desk.

Among a few piles of seemingly blank papers sat a dark brown, leather journal. The cover had a silver word in the center of it. She stepped closer and picked it up to get a better look. It was not a word, she realized, but a name. Her name. She opened the book to find the first page had already been filled out in handwriting she did not recognize. It said:

_Jess,_

_I have left you this journal for your required use. I know the Dreams have started, and your instructions are to record in this journal anything out of the ordinary, no matter how insignificant it may seem. Leave a blank page every two pages. And most importantly, I need you to write everything that happens in your dreams, and anything left behind or kept when you awaken. And please, keep my warning in mind. Pay attention to your surroundings, and be careful._

_-Epsilon_

The writing made her heart sink and she glanced around the room. It sounded bad, like something terrible was about to happen. And Epsilon had left. Why would he leave? He wasn't going to help her? Maybe he couldn't help her… No, that wasn't possible. Maybe he was tired of helping her. Maybe he truly was abandoning her, and the journal was his way of hiding it.


	7. Wet

Disclaimer: I do not own The Riddles of Epsilon.

Thank you to my reviewers (Wee, an 's'): an Anonymous reviewer (I want your opinion on whether you think Epsilon should be jealous, making this an Epsilon romanceish type thing, cuz I honestly did not write that to make it seem like jealousy, just anger… Please tell me what you think) and Sakura Hitsugaya (as always, I want your opinion as well! Thank you so much for reviewing!)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The second page of the journal was already filled. Jess had copied her memory of the song down for Epsilon, hoping that if she did her job, he wouldn't be angry anymore. Then again, she was also angry with him. After a long half night, she felt confused about his reaction to the mysterious rose. Then anger surfaced. She didn't know where that rose came from either! Why had he been so mad? What did he have to be mad about? She had just been sleeping!

The next page had the date of the day, but that was all. What was there to write? Sure, she had to write about her dreams, but she hadn't slept yet, and she was not going to try to fall asleep just for Epsilon's amusement. So Jess sat there, listening to music in her room, staring at the paper, and not writing a thing. She sighed and closed her eyes, humming to the music…

She must have zoned out. She could have fallen asleep briefly. What other explanation was there? She had fallen asleep and her mother or father had come in and turned off her music. That had to be why she could no longer hear it. It had to be why when she woke up she was still humming. The thing that did not make sense was what she was humming. That song. The song she could only connect to Matthias. Only now, she seemed to know more of the words. Very few escaped her memory.

She knew she should just go back and fill in spaces on the other page, but she was tired of staring at the blank page and wanted it to look like she had actually done something. And now, she could take a long break with the excuse that she had already filled out the two pages and now needed to leave one empty. She might as well stop there every time, like a schedule. Two pages a day. So she shut the book and walked out of the room. She was hungry.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_"Your friend does not trust me," Matthias said. The two of them had been sitting side by side, staring at the rippling pool in absolute silence._

_"My friend?" Jess turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow._

_"Epsilon."_

_"Oh." Jess sat in thought for a while. "He said 'the Dreams are starting'. I don't get it. I mean, you're a dream person, so you are, like, me, right? So maybe this is me telling myself he doesn't trust me anymore? And I don't know why, so me, I mean, you, don't know why either. Maybe…"_

_"Woah, there, don't think too hard," Matthias said with a short laugh. He did not seem very happy with her thoughts._

_Jess sent him a glare, which melted away the second he was in her sight. She rolled her eyes at herself._

_"So you still think I am a figment of your imagination, as you said?" Matthias asked softly, leaning back on his elbows._

_"I guess. I mean, what else could you be?"_

_Matthias shrugged. "Well, let us forget about your friend. We should enjoy ourselves! We do not have all day!" He stood up, holding out a hand to Jess with a grin._

_"What are we going to do?"_

_"Swim," he replied simply, then swung her into his arms and ran toward the water, Jess letting out a scream in shock. Matthias leapt into the cool pool._

_Jess came to the surface in shock. She was still in her dream, and she could feel the perfect water as if it were truly there. She could feel Matthias' arms holding her as he had jumped. She could see him now and he looked just as he should. Wet. "H-how? How is this…"_

_Matthias cut her off. "No more worries, Jess! Have fun!"_

_And she did._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

She wrote quickly. Everything from the dream. Everything from when she woke up. She left nothing out. She was scared. Very scared. She wrote this, too, hoping Epsilon would read it and return.

Jess had awoken late: about ten. At first, she just felt cold, but then she rubbed her eyes. Had she been crying? Her face was wet. And so was the rest of her. Her hair was soaked, her clothes were soaked, she was very tired, and she was completely freaked out. She was wet. She had gone swimming in a dream, and now she was wet. And alone. She needed Epsilon there. She needed someone who knew what was happening to her.

And until she had that person, she would never sleep again.


	8. James Dove

Disclaimer: I do not own The Riddles of Epsilon.

Thank you to those who reviewed. I am sincerely sorry about the long wait, but I have been SO busy with learning French and Geometry and all that evil stuff. Anyway, I am not exactly sure how old Jess was in the book, but for my own amusement, I am making her 16.

Mrs. Shilling was clinging to the arm of a brown-haired boy that seemed to be about seventeen, and was doing a wonderful job at concealing any disgust he may have felt at being so close to the smelly little woman. He had grayish green eyes that were partly covered by his shaggy hair. He wore stylish jeans (thankfully they were not the baggy kind) and a loose fitting, white, button-up shirt with the top two buttons undone.

This was the 'sweet little boy' that Mrs. Shilling had promised to introduce to the family. He was new on the island; he had just arrived a week ago with his parents. And all the now sixteen-year-old Jess could do was stare at him.

The young man had opened his mouth to say something, but Mrs. Shilling beat him to it by saying, "This is James Dove, the one I was telling you about."

_Well, you sure missed a few facts, like: he isn't a 'little boy', he's seventeen, he's hot, he's unbelievably handsome, oh, and he is gorgeous! _Jess thought.

Mrs. Shilling looked appalled, her mother was shocked, as was her father, and Mr. James Dove looked like he was trying not to laugh and was having trouble keeping his surprised face on. What were their problems?

Mrs. Shilling recovered first. "That is Jess."

James Dove was still trying to conceal his smirk. "Pleasure to meet you," he said, shaking her hand. This show of manners, of course, brought the adults back to their senses and they all exclaimed about how polite he was.

After the introductions and bits of idle chattering, (How is school? Strait A's? Oh, you PERFECT boy! Can I KEEP you? … Just kidding…) Jess found herself outside with James, fully expected to give him the tour of the town.

As she led him away from the house, she watched him in what she hoped was a secret way. He was smiling very slightly and was watching the wisps of clouds drift and reform. "So…" he started in his deep, strong voice that made her legs turn to jelly. "Hot, handsome, and gorgeous, huh? I hope you were talking about me and not dear Mrs. Shilling," he added, turning his head to wink at her.

Jess froze. No… She couldn't have… _Ok, Jess, be cool,_ she told herself. "Definitely about you," she said with a giggle… Wait… she didn't giggle. What was wrong with her?!

Then James Dove laughed, and Jess, who had continued walking, nearly stopped again. When he had become quiet again, he eyed the town wearily.

"You don't _really_ want to go in there, _do_ you?"

James turned to her and studied her. "Not particularly. Not much of a people person."

Jess was surprised. "Really? You sure didn't show it in with my parents."

"You don't have to like talking to people to know how to deal with them," James replied.

The way he said it didn't sound right. He wasn't smiling anymore and he seemed to be concentrating on something in the distance. "Well…"

He suddenly turned to her and grinned. "How 'bout you show me some place out where people don't normally go? You know, some place away from the town."

Jess was a bit confused, but the request and the begging eyes that came with it brought an immediate response. "Yeah… Follow me."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

When they had moved stealthily back past Jess' house, she had decided not to take him to the cabin so soon as was her original plan. She had realized he might take it wrong. That, and she didn't know if Epsilon would like it if she brought a stranger there. So she just took him halfway, to the stone seat, where he sat.

"This is nice," he said. Jess couldn't help but feel that he knew there was more.

"Yeah… I like it up here," was her response.

James moved so half the seat was empty and motioned for Jess to sit, which she did. They were squashed together and he put his arm around her. "Now it's more than nice," he said, his voice almost teasing.

Jess let out a scoff, but laughed anyway. "I suppose you've met the rest of the town by now?" Jess questioned.

"Yes, but no one gave me a better welcome than you," he joked, chuckling quietly.

Jess blushed.

The two of them sat there for about half an hour, talking about random things (James was from California, loved the Lord of the Rings movies, ate chocolate every chance he got, and was not-so-secretly an obsessive reader.) before he stood and stretched.

"As much as I'd love to sit and talk some more, my mom will be worrying. I went out this morning for some fresh air and ended up being scooped up by Mrs. Shilling," he explained, sounding slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, well, yeah. And my parents are probably wondering if I'm ever coming back, I mean, how much is there to show in this place?"

He laughed and said, "You know, I think I can find my way back myself, so you can just stay here if you want to."

What did that mean? Had she said something wrong? She studied his face for some answers. Hmm… Maybe he was just being thoughtful? "You sure?" she asked, not wanting to seem desperate to be with him.

"Yeah. Have fun, Jess." He gave her one last brilliant smile and then turned and walked away.


	9. User Names and Dinner

Disclaimer: I do not own The Riddles of Epsilon.

Jess sat and thought for about a half an hour.

When she returned home, her parents stopped her and asked how the 'tour' went.

Jess just smiled and said, "Good."

Her mother handed her a piece of paper with an e-mail address written on it. "He called a few minutes ago. The Doves invited us to dinner tomorrow and he asked me to give you this."

"Ok…" Jess glanced down at the note. "JamesDove07" is what it said. Was it an IM username? "Well, I'm going to my room."

As soon as she had the computer turned on and had logged on, a little box appeared on the screen.

JamesDove07: Jess?

JESS: Wow. Really creative name.

JamesDove07: You're one to talk, JESS.

JESS: …

JESS: Whatever.

JamesDove07: )

Jess didn't know what to say.

JamesDove07: Jess?

JamesDove07: You there?

JESS: Yah…

JamesDove07: Did your parents tell you about tomorrow?

JESS: Yes.

JamesDove07: You're coming, right?

_Think of something brilliant, Jess_, she thought to herself. All she entered, however, was:

JESS: I guess.

_Smart_…

JamesDove07: Ok, cool.

E: Hello, Jess.

_Epsilon?_

JamesDove07: Who is E?

JESS: You can see him?

E: Of course not. We are on the computer.

JESS: Haha, very funny.

JamesDove07: Friend of yours?

JESS: Something like that, I guess.

E: That hurt, Jess.

E: I always thought you were my best friend.

JESS: …

JESS: Whatever.

JamesDove07: So is that your initial? E?

E: Yes.

JESS: …

JamesDove07: What does it stand for?

E: You're a curious guy, aren't you, James. Curiosity killed the cat, you know.

JamesDove07: Good thing I'm not a cat, huh?

E: It stands for Evan.

JESS: No it doesn't.

JamesDove07: You some escaped criminal or something, _Evan_?

JESS: His name isn't Evan.

E: You're right… It's Eric.

JESS: …

JESS: Liar!

_E has left the room._

JESS: Coward.

JamesDove07: Strange guy…. Was a guy, right?

JESS: Yah.

JamesDove07: He live around here?

Jess thought for a moment. Some form of the truth would do…

JESS: Sometimes.

JamesDove07: Hmm.

JESS: You're parents weren't too worried when you disappeared for most the day, were they?

JamesDove07: No, they were fine with it. Happy, even.

JESS: Really?

JamesDove07: Yah. They said something like, 'It's so good to see you out with other people.'

JESS: lol

Jess and James talked the entire night. Jess' plan to not sleep was going better than she had expected. Now she just had to wait. She was happy that Epsilon had let her know that he was back, but she felt that was the only reason he had said anything: to keep her happy enough to continue with the journal. That particular thought had annoyed her into accusing him of being a lair… twice. She hoped he was annoyed… Very annoyed.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When the Dove adults answered the door and welcomed their guests, Jess felt that something was off. James stood behind them, almost watching them as a judge would watch for mistakes. He noticed her stare and walked over to her, smiling. "Hello again, Jess. No Evan, I see."

Jess laughed and rolled her eyes. "Nope."

"I think dinner is just about ready, so, if you all would follow me…" He was talking to everyone in the room now. Jess almost felt that this was news even to his parents. They seemed to be concealing some surprise.

When they had all gathered in the kitchen, James appeared to realize something. "Is there anything else you need, mom?"

"No, no, everyone, just take a seat anywhere." It was strange how her voice shook slightly.

James pulled a chair out for Jess, who blushed. He took a seat next to while her parents sighed over the seemingly perfect boy. James' mother, who had introduced herself as Lillian, walked into the kitchen and soon returned carrying a pan of the most delicious looking lasagna Jess had ever seen. She placed it in the middle of the table and began serving everybody. It was like she had never done this before. She remained silent most of the time, and neither her son nor husband appeared to find it odd. Trevor, James' father, seemed far more at ease, at least, until James spoke. "This is wonderful, mother. How did you do it?"

Lillian stopped eating immediately and looked over at her son. He was waiting for something. "Secret ingredient. Family recipe passed down for generations." Her voice was so quiet and high… so different from James'. Speaking of differences, Jess realized that James looked nothing like his parents. Odd.

The rest of the night passed in semi-normality. The 'semi' came from the fact that Mr. James Dove's parents treated him almost as a guest, rather then a son. Trevor Dove was always respectful when speaking to him and never asked him to do anything, even when the young man offered. At first, Jess had thought Lillian was just shy around other people, but when James left the room for a moment because of a phone call, she was proven wrong. Lillian brightened and chatted light-heartedly with her guests. As soon as James re-entered the room, Jess realized that Lillian was not shy around other people, but Lillian was shy (maybe even a little scared) around James.

As Jess lie in her room, she know something was wrong with that family, and a little spy work would be needed to find out what, exactly, was the problem.

Note: Whew! Finally got another chapter written, and this time the next one will be up faster. I know this because I actually know what the next chapter is going to be about. A Peek at the Doves, Coming Soon!


	10. James' Master

Disclaimer: I do not own The Riddles of Epsilon.

Note: Yes, I know it's short, and yes, I know it's been longer than I thought it would be, but I just think that I should end this chapter here since a lot is revealed. Hope you enjoy it despite it's length.

- - - - - -

"She didn't believe it," James stated emotionlessly. "A rock wouldn't have believed it."

Jess was peeking in a window and saw him sitting in a chair at the kitchen table, leaning it back on two legs. Lillian was washing dishes and Trevor was leaning against a counter. His face was hard.

"You didn't give us much warning."

James laughed, but the sound was devoid of humor. "I believe your employer told you to always be ready."

Trevor grunted.

Lillian slammed a dish into the sink. "Sir, I am sorry, but I warned you. I am not an actress and the only reason I am here is because my husband made a deal with your master! Next time you want people over for dinner, tell them I am sick. I am going to bed now. Goodnight." And with that, she left the room.

Jess gasped and, realizing what she had done, covered her mouth. James' head turned slowly to look out the window and Jess ducked out of sight.

"I'm sorry about that," Trevor said, staring at James with his arms folded across his chest.

"It's fine. This will work with or without her," James murmured.

Trevor nodded. "Is there anything you need, sir?"

James' eyes left the window reluctantly. "Not now. Go speak with your wife."

Trevor nodded again and walked out of the room.

Soon after, James disappeared, too.

_Employer? Master? Sir?! What was all that about!?_ Jess got quietly to her feet and ran all the way back to her room.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

James stood in the cottage of Epsilon. "Hello?" he called out. When he received no answer, he sat lazily in a chair and began to speak to the emptiness. "I can't help but think you chose the wrong people for my parents. She just-"

Two bright eyes grew into a body… the body of Epsilon. "You idiot! She was there! Now she is suspicious. Now she won't trust you!"

James got to his feet with cat-like grace and turned to face him. He growled lowly, then said, "You should have told me she was going to be bothersome, _master_." He said the last word with intense sarcasm.

Epsilon did not look pleased, but he decided to let the younger being finish before giving his own tirade.

"That woman you chose is the only reason Jess was there at all. Why aren't you off bothering her?"

"I believe you took care of that, though it was not your place to do so. And what are you going to do about _Jess_? What is your plan for her? She's your assignment! You must not fail! Well? What is your plan?" Epsilon replied, his voice rising as he spoke.

James knew Epsilon was expecting him to back down, but what he did was smirk and step close to his 'master.' "She will trust me. She will have no choice," he whispered, his eyes shimmering unnaturally. "And then I will get my reward."

The two stared each other down, both trying to intimidate the other, and both failing. Then James grinned. "I'll report back tomorrow… if I'm not too busy being trusted by Jess." He knew it was a foolishly brave remark, but he was using Epsilon's need of him to the utmost advantage. He turned on his heel and walked arrogantly out of the cottage.


	11. Its All in the Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own The Riddles of Epsilon.

Jess was sitting in her room, on her bed, with her arms wrapped tightly around her knees. _Maybe it's the lack of sleep, _she thought, trying to come up with a reasonable explanation for what she had seen. _Maybe I've been sitting here this whole time and I just fell asleep. Maybe it was all a dream. _She wasn't sure she believed that, but it still soothed her enough to stretch her legs out in front of her. _I really should get some rest tonight. And Epsilon's back, he emailed me, it must be safe. _She slid down under her blanket and rolled onto her side. _Just a little nap, at least…_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The gorgeous meadow had never scared Jess so much as it did that night. Not that the meadow had changed much. The only difference was that it was empty; Matthias was nowhere to be seen. Jess sat in a soft patch of gently waving grass. She wanted to stand, but found she couldn't do more than turn her head to look around. The silence was just about to drive her insane when her ears were assaulted by the thundering crash of the waterfall.

"You've been avoiding me." The voice was quiet in her ear, but when she turned her head to face the speaker, no one was there.

"M-Matthias?" she stuttered.

"Why have you stopped visiting me?" his voice whispered in her other ear.

"Where are you?" Jess' voice was trembling.

"I missed you, Jess." The noise of the waterfall faded until all she could hear was his soft voice. She turned her head to look behind her, where the voice had come from, and saw Matthias standing there, face full of sorrow.

"Why can't I move?" Jess asked, avoiding his eyes.

"That is not my doing," he replied, stepping closer to her.

"Then whose?"

"Your friend."

"Epsilon?" Jess asked, surprised.

"Yes."

"But why? I don't like this!" Jess was feeling like she was trapped in a nightmare, unable to run, or even lift a finger.

Matthias was standing in front of her, now, forcing her eyes up to his. "Let me help you," he said.

Jess hesitated, Epsilon's warning flashing through her mind, only to be chased off immediately by Matthias' beautiful gaze. Slowly, she nodded.

He grinned and held out his hand. Jess took it, suddenly able to move. The release washed over her and she let out a sigh of relief. "Will you come with me?" he asked, holding her gaze firmly.

Jess, staring into his mesmerizing eyes, opened her mouth, closed it, and then slowly nodded her head.

Matthias used two of his fingers to gently lower her eyelids over her eyes and then the soft sound of waves was heard. Her eyes snapped open and she looked around. They were on a beautiful, sandy beach, and the sun was shining down on them. It made Matthias glow more than the soft light of the clearing. "Why have you been avoiding me?" he asked again.

Unable to lie to the beauty before her, she said, "I was scared."

Matthias looked hurt. "Of me?"

Jess glanced at her feet. "Not _you_ in particular. More like the whole getting wet in a dream and waking up drenched."

Matthias listened intently while Jess spoke, and then smiled again. "I want you to hear something!" he said in excitement.

Had Jess been thinking clearly, she would have thought the lightening quick change odd. But she was not thinking clearly, so all she did was nod enthusiastically.

Matthias then opened his mouth and began to sing. It was the same song that she had come to associate with these dreams, but slightly different. It took her almost the whole song to realize what the difference was. She had heard his voice singing the song before, but this was the first time she had actually seen him singing it, and it made something stand out. As she watched his face, she noticed the shades of his eyes seemed to move with the slow rhythm of the song. It made it more personal, like the song was written for him… or by him.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

James Dove stood next to Jess' house, holding his hand palm-down before him, and watching as three small stones flew into his hand. He looked up at her window and aimed the first pebble. It made a tapping sound when it hit its mark. As he drew his arm back to throw the second one, he heard footsteps coming around the house.

"You know, the front door is easier." It was Jess' mother.

James turned. "I'm sorry, ma'am. I just didn't want to disturb anyone." _It is early enough to say this,_ he reasoned, forcing his face into a slightly guilty, embarrassed expression.

The woman smiled. "If you come around, I'll let you in… unless you'd rather climb."

James laughed. "The door will do fine," he said humorously.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jess had been watching everything since the first stone had hit her window, waking her from her lovely dream. She felt tired, despite the uninterrupted night, and she was relieved that nothing had followed her back to the waking world. Realizing James was on his way, she hurried to make herself more presentable. Jess was just making sure she looked okay when there was a knock on her door. She opened the door to reveal James standing there wearing a huge grin. He stepped into the room and said, "Looks like I got caught, huh?"

Jess let out a short laugh. She felt a little uncomfortable with him but she couldn't think of why. "So… uh… what are you doing here?" she asked.

James walked toward her window and looked out. "Its nice out today. I thought we could go to the beach."

Jess, who had been looking out the window as well, quickly snapped her eyes to his. "Why?" she questioned, trying to keep the suspicion out of her tone. _He couldn't possibly know I just spent the entire night on a dream beach,_ she thought.

James shot her a skeptical look and replied, "We're on an island smaller than my thumb. What else is there to do?"

Jess laughed again, this time feeling more at ease. James' laughing eyes caught her own and Jess was sure they were shimmering. Not in the normal way, either. It looked more like someone had flipped a switch, like on those glitter lava lamps, and started the swirling flecks. Her room slowly began to fade, and all she was aware of was him. "Your eyes," she gasped, not able to tear her gaze from his and break the connection.

James smiled softly. "Pardon?"

"I can't…" But Jess couldn't finish her sentence. All thoughts that did not center on James fled from her mind. "I know of somewhere else we could go." Her voice was soft, as if she didn't have the concentration left to speak any louder.

"Really? Show me." It was a gentle command and Jess immediately turned and headed for the door, not even realizing she was doing it.

"I'll be back!" she called to the house, not noticing Mrs. Shilling glaring at James from the shadows. Jess kept walking in this trance, nearly tripping several times, but James managed to steady her._ This will be fun, _he thought. _Epsilon will be furious. _The second thought brought his grin back to his face.

Jess' mind was beginning to register her surroundings again, but her attention was drawn back to James when he asked, "Is this it?" She looked into his eyes once more, swallowing hard.

"Yes," she answered shakily, feeling herself slipping again.

"Shall we?" He opened the door and waited for her to enter, this time not breaking eye contact. Once they were both in and the door was closed firmly behind them, James asked, "Do you trust me?"

Jess stared at him for a moment and felt the word come from her lips before she could even think it through. "Yes."

James allowed himself a triumphant grin.


	12. Power

Disclaimer: I do not own The Riddles of Epsilon.

Note: It's been forever, I know, but I just got over a bit of confusion with this story. Just me, misplacing things and worrying about school. ;) Anyway, on with the story.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

James slowly led her farther into the house, no longer bothering to keep eye contact. He no longer needed it. She trusted him. He switched his grin in for a smirk as he thought of how easy it had been… and how easy it would be to stray from Epsilon's plan. He hadn't noticed how much he had missed his power; had missed the feeling of the control, knowing he could make someone do whatever he wanted them to with just a glance. It wasn't hard to imagine running off into this world, where the beings were so easy to capture. The temptation was nearly too much.

"I- I went to your house last night," Jess said suddenly, breaking James out of his increasingly dangerous thoughts.

"What?"

"I saw you sitting in the kitchen with Lillian and Kevin. She was doing the dishes and she called you… sir."

James let laughter burst from his throat. "My mom? Call me sir? Right. You sure you weren't dreaming?"

Jess looked slightly defensive. "Not completely."

"Well, if it helps, my parents were asleep the moment they had you all out the door. No offense, but they were drained from the move. I probably should have waited a couple more days before asking them to have you over for dinner." James prided himself on being the most convincing liar in this world. But then again, that wasn't hard seeing as this world was filled with humans.

"Oh… Then I guess it couldn't have really happened," Jess said, unsure and embarrassed. "You're sure?"

"Of course," James assured.

"Right," Jess said with a smile.

"So what is this place?" James questioned, feeling uncertain for the first time in tens of years. He wasn't sure how strong her loyalty to Epsilon was, and knew it could very well take much more power to make it snap. That had its drawbacks, though. Her mind could be permanently damaged.

"Uh… just a place I found when we moved out here. I was bored, and I thought this place was interesting." Jess found herself feeling guilty for lying to him even though she knew she shouldn't have brought him here in the first place.

"Oh." Yes, this would definitely take a bit more work. He had to remind himself that Epsilon's bond was not the one he had been hired to break, but rather, the bond of something far more dangerous to Jess. He decided it was time to begin this more profitable process. "You look tired. Did you stay up all night?"

Jess had been looking tentatively around the cottage, as if something, or someone, was going to jump out of the shadows at any moment. "What? Oh, uh, no, I slept fine." At a different time in a different place, the question would have had her suspicious. Having evil beings after you and your mother tends to do that to people. But this was James. And there was absolutely nothing sinister about James. She was sure of it… she thought.

"Hmm. Bad dream?"

_Why is he so interested in my sleeping habits,_ she asked herself, paranoid side speaking up. _Well, he does seem to _like _you, Jess. Maybe he's just concerned._ That was the side that won. "Kinda."

"You want to talk about it?" James asked, walking over to her and taking her hands in his.

She looked into his shimmering eyes in surprise. "Yah… I would."


	13. The Second Song

Disclaimer: I do not own The Riddles of Epsilon.

Special Thanks to: Haldir Freak1 (Even though you let me know the last chapter wasn't long enough to get more than a 'hmm') and Colleen (Review of Chapter 8- Well, I have a pretty good idea of what is going to happen, and I think you will understand in the next few chapters with this new character. All of the other reviewers pretty much said he was too old, and since that's what I was thinking in the first place, I'm going to stick to him being her protector. Thank you for the review!) and Colleen (again ; ) Thank you very much. If you're reading this, the next chapter has arrived! : D )

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

As soon as Jess had answered, she regretted it. A strange power came over her, making her feel like she was about to do something terrible. _Please, _a voice whispered in her mind. _Do not betray me._ She didn't have to work hard to place the voice. Matthias.

"Well?" James asked pleasantly, taking a seat at the small table.

"Well… Um… It's really… I've been having them for a while now." Saying the words had two effects. One side of her still felt the heaviness, as if she was breaking the trust of Matthias, while the other side felt completely relieved to finally be telling someone _besides_ Epsilon. Someone normal. Someone human. A friend.

"Yah? What are they about?" James asked, leaning forward, trying to hide the eagerness. He felt his heart beat a small bit faster.

"They're about this- this guy." Jess blushed.

"Oh?" A feeling of dread was spreading in his stomach. His orders were to find out about her dreams. He hadn't known they would be _the_ dreams. They couldn't be _the_ dreams. Not Matthias.

"He's singing this song…" Jess noticed how quickly James paled at those words. "Uh, are you alright? You look…"

"I- I'm fine. This song. What are the words? Do you remember it? Could you sing a little?" James didn't really want to hear it, but he had to be certain.

"I guess. Um, it went… _Sleep now, lovely one; so I can see your face; it's been too long; since I've seen your grace; you enchant; my heart with your smile; dream of me, sweet one; stay for a while. Trust in me, my…_"

"Stop," James whispered, voice slightly hoarse.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Jess asked, trying to understand his behavior.

"I'm fine." Then he captured her eyes again, his own lighting up with the unnatural shimmer. "We should get you home."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jess woke up in her bed, not remembering how she had gotten there, and not knowing why she thought she ever left it. She vaguely remembered a conversation with James, but that must have been another dream. Or maybe she went out with him and fell asleep. That had been happening a lot lately. Her mind was still too fuzzy to really think things through. _Maybe I should just go back to sleep. _And that she did.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

James wandered for quite some time after dropping Jess back at her home. No one saw him go in, no one saw him leave. Jess wouldn't remember any details big enough to give her any idea what she had told him at the cottage. Finally, he found the perfect place. Ruins. It was the one place Epsilon wouldn't bother him. He had some business to attend to. When he reached the center of the wreckage, he settled himself, sitting cross-legged, and closed his eyes. Then he started to sing. His voice was haunting and beautiful… and bitter.

"_Come now, dear one_

_So I can see your face_

_It's been so long_

_Since I've used your ways_

_You enchant_

_Their hearts with your smile_

_Show yourself, dear one_

_It's been a while._

_Trust in me, my elder_

_For I call on you_

_Remember me always_

_You took me down with you_

_You have been judged_

_By a stone-hearted court_

_You're not alone, dear one_

_Alone no more._

_In dreams you are free_

_In dreams you shall stay_

_Where everyone you harmed_

_Has locked you away_

_You once betrayed me_

_That is your doom_

_I'll soon be free, dear one_

_Your end shall be soon."_

James knew better than to think he had opened his eyes. He knew he was now in a world not his own. He was in the world of banished dreams. He was in the world of Matthias. "Come out and play, dear one. I know you're there." His voice was quiet and full of venom.

"What sort of greeting is that? Do I not even deserve a 'hello' out of you?"

James turned to face the speaker. "Still the same. Tell me, what have you been up to, brother?"


	14. Hostile Relations

Disclaimer: I do not own The Riddles of Epsilon.

Note: HAPPY NEW YEARS!!! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I enjoyed writing it, especially because it is **ALL about James**. Thank you to my reviewers: Haldir-Freak1, Sakura Hitsugaya, Colleen (I'm not totally sure, but it's not going to end anytime soon), ANONYMOUS, and Brandi-Martina. I know it's been a long time, **sorry**!!!

Matthias managed a confused look. "I don't understand, brother. What could I possibly be up to?" His face darkened. "Or did you forget that this is my prison?"

"How could I forget?" James growled. "Or did _you_ forget that it's because of you I was imprisoned as well?"

"You still believe that was my fault?" Matthias was angry.

"It _was_ your fault! You got me involved and then turned me in when the Light Ones offered you a deal!" James shouted.

"Oh, come on. You were too easy a target. My naïve little brother, so weak, so easily influenced. I never would have hurt her. It would have ruined everything. It's your fault she's dead." Matthias had started to loosely circle James as he spoke.

"Don't even _think _about her, you-"

"Ooh, name calling. That hurts." The older brother rolled his eyes. "Yet despite what I did, here you are, entering my domain of your own free will. Have you been released?"

At this, a bitter grin twisted the lips of the youngest. "Not yet. But you'll be helping me with that. Our good friend Epsilon offered _me_ a deal this time."

Matthias frowned. "Oh?"

"Yes, brother. And now, I will be free and you will be destroyed." Everything about him radiated smugness and determination.

Matthias tried to cover his worry with degrading fury. "Please, Athaniel. You don't have the stomach for even aiding in murder. You already proved that. You are nothing but a theif, and that is the extent of your courage."

James stared for a moment, then slowly nodded his head. "That was true, then. But a couple hundred years in prison will change a person."

The following stare-off was interrupted by James' final words to his brother. "Leave Jess alone, if you want to live. If not, well, I'll be waiting."

Then he was gone.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

James opened his eyes and felt his shoulders droop. His head hung and his fists unclenched. Entering Matthias' dream realm had taken a good amount of enery from him, and being as out of practice as he was, he became sore and immensely tired. He wished for nothing more than to lie down and sleep, but he didn't dare to rest in the ruins.

He sat there, still as the stone that surrounded him, for some time. Only when the darkness cloaked him thouroughly did he pull himself to his feet and begin stumbling out of the remains of the tower. His last thought before he collapsed was of how he shouldn't have spent so much time chatting.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

James winced as he rubbed the back of his head, trying to enter the house quietly. His dreams had not been pleasant, and he still felt exhausted. His only plan was to slip into his room and sleep all day. That plan, however, was shattered by the deathly calm voice of someone he was seriously hoping to avoid.

"Where were you?"

James turned hesitantly to look at Epsilon, considering his choices. He could ignore the Light One and go on his way, or he could stay and be interrogated. However, James was not quite ready to die, so he slowly walked to a kitchen chair and sat down, leaning it back on two legs. "Out," he grunted.

"All night I could not find you. Where. Were. You."

James looked up and noted the fury in his eyes, and then shrugged halfheartedly. "I needed a break from your suffocating shadow, so I went where you dare not follow. You make me feel crowded. Tell me, are you this overprotective of all your charges, or am I just special?" he said with a sarcastic grin. James nearly smacked himself. His tired mind was letting his mouth get sloppy.

Epsilon's eyes narrowed. "I know I need not remind you of your… precarious position, Athaniel."

James' eyes fell into slits as well. "It's James to this world."

"Yes. But you'd do well to remember that we are not from this world, and our laws are _very_ different." The threat behind the words could not have been more clear.

"Yes, sir." He was too tired for this. He was not thinking clearly, and a mistake at this stage could cost him his life. "As you so kindly pointed out, I was out all night, and I find I am not suited to sleeping outdoors in such a place. Kindly allow me a few hours undisturbed rest and then I would be totally at your disposal."

The stiff, manner-riddled words seemed to do their job. Epsilon nodded once, his mouth a thin line, and then disappeared from view.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

He did not wake himself. He did not wish to wake up. He was pretty sure it had only been two hours since he had fallen asleep, and now he was wondering what wretched noise had taken him from his slumber.

Beep.

There! He lifted his head and shoulders from his pillow and looked lazily around the room. His eyes focused on the small, blinking, beeping screen on his computer and he let himself fall back onto his bed. He wondered if he should ignore it, but as it was definitely from Jess, he figured he shouldn't get himself into more trouble than he was already in. He closed his eyes for another breif moment before sitting up and stretching his arms out. He got to his feet and headed toward the laptop on the other side of the room, careful to avoid his discarded shirt that was lying in the middle of the floor. He barely sat down before he was on his feet again, grabbing that same shirt and shoving one of his arms into a sleeve as he made a bee-line for the door. Once outside, he ran as fast as his legs would carry him. For about two minutes. It was then he remembered he could just… He vanished and reappeared in a bush outside Jess' home. He ran to the door and knocked hurriedly. An astonished mother answered his calls and barely had time to register the disheveled young man with the open button-up shirt and dirty jeans that flew past her and up the stairs. Shaking off her shock, she shut the door and followed after him.

James couldn't have cared less about the woman. The instant message had said only four words.

Please come. I'm scared.


	15. Angry

A.N.: Yes, I am ashamed it has taken me this long to update it. If you are still out there my lovely, wonderful, brilliant, loyal, fantastic reviewers, the next chapter is here! I hope you're reading this, and please enjoy. And I'm sorry it's so short, but it's 1:30 in the morning, so it can't be helped.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Riddles of Epsilon.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

James skidded to a halt in the open doorway, leaning against it somewhat and breathing heavier than normal. He hadn't been allowed enough sleep to properly recover from the night before. Not to mention that he had just used even more power to get there. Blinking a couple times to focus his eyes on the room, he saw Jess sitting on her bed, gripping a pillow and staring at him as if she hadn't just sent a message asking him to come. "Jess…" he breathed, searching for some sort of explanation.

But it would have to wait a few moments longer, because Jess' mother had finally made her appearance behind him. "First pebbles, now this. What's going on? Is something wrong?" Her breathing was slightly labored as well.

Jess shot her a shaky smile. "Everything's fine, mom. I just asked James to come over, and I guess I was kind of freaked out so I made it sound like a bigger deal than it is. No worries."

Her mother looked confused. "Well, what was the problem, Jess?" she asked, sparing James' rough appearance another glance. "Whatever it was seems to have caused James to come in quite a hurry."

Jess followed her mother's glance and felt her cheeks flame. "I… saw… a… spider?"

Jess' mom blinked. "A spider? If it bothered you that much, you could have just asked me or your father…"

"I know, but I was already on the computer, so it just seemed logical at the time to message James." She looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you. Stay and hang out; that way you won't have wasted a trip."

James looked warily between Jess and her mother. The older woman shrugged and left, and Jess let out a sigh.

"I really am sorry about that," Jess mumbled.

James took a couple of steps into the room. "I'm really hoping that IM wasn't about a spider," he said, forcing an easy smile as he rubbed his eyes.

Jess let out a nervous laugh. "No, not really. But I was so freaked out I couldn't think of anything else." She was forcing her eyes to remain on his, or at least trying, but he didn't seem to notice. "Are you alright? You look tired."

"I am. Long night. Do you mind if I borrow your floor while you tell me what's going on?"

Jess shook her head. "Go ahead."

James dropped to the floor and quickly made himself as comfortable as he could on the hard surface. His eyes closed as he linked his fingers over his chest.

"Do you need a pillow?"

He opened one eye to see the red-faced girl sitting at the foot of her bed now, looking at him strangely.

"No, this is fine." He was used to sleeping on hard surfaces. After all, the Light Ones weren't know to spread things such as pillows to criminals…

"Did you run all the way over here?"

"Yes," he lied easily. "You seemed frightened; what else would I do?" It was then that he realized what was causing her distraction. Slowly but effectively, he buttoned up his shirt. He hoped now he would get an explanation, or at least some more sleep.

Jess watched as the smooth, tan skin slowly disappeared beneath the white fabric. James Dove was certainly fit. Blinking and shaking her head slightly, she looked out the window. "I don't really know what to say… I'm not even sure why I'm telling you this… But… I had a really weird dream last night. Even more strange than the others. They could be freaky, but that would always fade soon enough." _When Matthias comes. _"This time, though… it was just so weird. The guy was there, but… James, I think he was angry."

When Jess looked back down at James, his eyes were open again and set in a determination he tried to hide. "Did he do anything?"

"No, that was some of the creepy part. He didn't even seem to realize I was there. He usually does, but this time it was just as if I were invisible. But I don't know if he was talking to me or not. He kept muttering something."

"What was he saying?"

"He kept muttering something about a story. Something about 'a boy who tried to overreach his bounds' or something. He kept saying, 'Just a little longer.'"

James forced another smile and closed his eyes again. "Sounds like you were just having a nightmare about a lunatic. Are you sure it was the same man as usual?"

"Of course I'm sure," Jess snapped. She took a breath. "But do you know what the scariest part was?"

"What?"

"In the end, it was like he _could_ see me. And he said, 'Soon I will have enough power to tell you the truth. Then, you will never leave me again. Soon, I will be able to defeat those who would harm us. Don't worry, Athaniel and your other little friends will be out of our way soon."

James was silent for a while, and Jess began to wonder if he had somehow fallen asleep. Just as she was about to try to wake him, he said, "I think you're giving this dream too much power over you, Jess. Do you want some advice?"

"Uh… sure."

"Next time he comes to you, don't talk to it. And whatever you do, _don't touch it._ See how that works for you, alright?"

Jess nodded. What a strange reaction he had.


	16. Final Warning

A.N.: Yay! Another chapter! It's REALLY short, though...

Disclaimer: I do not own The Riddles of Epsilon.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

James woke up feeling sore, but he was no longer exhausted. It was a fair trade. He sat up, slightly disoriented until he placed himself in Jess' room. He must have drifted off again after she had told him she would try what he suggested. _Blasted power constraints. This never would have affected me before. But I am out of practice. _Stretching his arms above his head, he froze. Someone was watching him, and it wasn't Jess.

"Some guardian you are."

James rolled his eyes and got to his feet, turning to face Epsilon. He was sitting in the chair by Jess' computer, his legs sprawled out before him and a humorless smile on his face.

"You know, Athaniel, you're not very good at your job. Perhaps I should replace you." The Light One's eyes glinted menacingly.

James tensed and stuck his head out the door, looking up and down the hall before shutting the door behind him. "That won't be necessary," he grunted.

"Tell me, Athaniel, have your thoughts been straying?"

"It's James," he snapped.

Epsilon ignored him. "Because we always knew the temptation of this world could be too much for you. Termination is always a possibility." The smile had disappeared and Epsilon's eyes were hard.

James' fists were clenched at his sides and his jaw was tight with tension. "That _won't _be necessary," he repeated, this time with more force.

"Let's hope not, _James._ This is your final warning. Whatever it is you did last night, _never _do it again. This is a critical time, and we can't have you sleeping through it. _Remember what is at stake here._"

James nodded once and turned to go in search of Jess, but before he could even open the door, Epsilon spoke again.

"By the way, consider yourself confined. Unless you are here, with Jess, or checking in with me, you are to stay at the house assigned to you. Is that understood?"

The usual sarcasm was in his voice again. "Yes, sir." And then he left Epsilon to fade away as his little heart contented.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jess couldn't be sure exactly when James had fallen asleep, but after saying his name a few times and nudging his still body with her toe, she decided to let him rest. After all, it was her fault he was sleeping on a hard, wooden floor instead of his own bed. And all over a dream. Now that she thought about it, it sounded ridiculous. And he was being so supportive about it, so kind. Why would she call him like that? She didn't really know.

So she left him there, laughing a little as she thought about how creepy it would be for him if he woke up and found her staring at him. A frown soon replaced the smile, though. If she did that, he would probably never talk to her again. He already had to think she was crazy, calling over a practical stranger so she could tell him about her nightmare.

_What's wrong with me? I helped defeat Cimul, why am I so scared by this? Besides, I thought Agapetos pooped on my head for protection or something. _

Dark Ones couldn't touch her and she had Epsilon and now James, so why should she be so worried? Perhaps it was because she didn't understand _why_ she trusted James. He hadn't done anything to convince her he was trustworthy. There was just something in her mind, almost _forcing _her to trust him…

Jess put a hand to her head and she collapsed onto the stone bench halfway to Epsilon's cabin, which she had aimlessly wandered to. Her head felt like it was going to explode. Reality and dreams were spinning so close, she could no longer tell which was which.


End file.
